Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love
This is the tenth story in contributor Tiberius64's (Klingon64 on FanFiction.net) story series, the third of the Ad Astra series, and it takes place a year after Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia. It is a short story whose entire plot revolves around Phinbella moments (similar to Love's Full Blossom in that it only has two chapters and is about Phineas and Isabella's marriage). The link to the FanFiction.net is below: Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love Full-Text Story Chapter 1: Journey and Arrival "Okay, have all the supplies packed?" asked Phineas. "Got 'em" replied Isabella with a smile before climbing into the Archimedes (the Captain's Yacht). They went through a list of the supplies after Phineas asked; Isabella simply said "Phineas…don't stress about it; it's just a quick two-day thing in Paris. Besides, as long as I'm with you, everything's gonna be fine." He instantly relaxed as she kissed his cheek, almost melting in his seat with a mile-wide grin on his face. "Phineas…? Phineas…?" rang a chant in his head before he snapped out of it. "Eh…? Oh…sorry, Izzy, I uh…" She put her finger on his mouth saying "I understand. May we embark…''Captain''?" giggling afterwards. "Alright, we're off!" he said as he started the craft. It rose up into the sky, ever-upward, ever-steady. In a few minutes, they were in the highest portion of the ionosphere, where they saw Spacedock and a few dry-docks in orbit, beginning the construction of much larger ships than the 80-or-fewer-crewmember ones they had been using for so long. Phineas maneuvered the craft and turned downward towards the European continent. After some turbulence from upper-level winds, the craft smoothly descended on west Europe, eventually directly towards France. "I'm so glad we didn't use the transporters, huh Izzy?" She smiled back and answered "yes. Yes, I am." In a few minutes, the craft landed at a TerraFleet-designated field. They then carried their bags out before being greeted by Captain Colette Gaillard of the base. "Welcome, Captain Flynn and wife. It is an honor to see you both in person." "Thank you, ma'am. We have a short-term reservation here in Paris, so is it fine to park it here?" he asked with a smile. "Yes, since you have a TerraFleet-registered craft and are yourself an officer and founder. May we help you with anything?" "Just with luggage, ma'am. Our hotel is not far from here." They took a car (all of which now hovered a little above the streets) with their luggage through Paris to find their hotel. They were greeted by the manager in the lobby, who fortunately spoke English. "Ah, yes, the great man whom I have the honor of serving. Captain Flynn and wife, welcome to Paris and my hotel! Here are your keycards. How goes the management of such…out-of-this world affairs?" Phineas smiled, answering "well. We've already made a number of friends—and a new enemy species." "Well, I just hope they don't have the spine to attack this fine planet itself, those barbarian…agh…I do not know them, but anyone who attacks this planet is an enemy in my book. Ah, enough with that—may you two enjoy your stay here in Paris! Au revoir!" They went via turboshaft (yes, standard elevators were outdated by now) to their floor to find a romantic suite waiting for them, all services and goods free for them as honored guests. "Well, I say we unpack and crash for the afternoon. You wanna walk around later, honey?" asked Isabella. "Sure, Izzy. These beds are sure looking…" he yawned, rubbing his eyes after stretching before continuing "…inviting…man, I'm tired. This time zone shift feels weird already." "It's fine; we have this evening and all of tomorrow to do things together. Let's get into bed, then, I guess." They both smiled and got out of their TerraFleet uniforms and into the bed to rest up until evening came about. Chapter 2: Love is a Song "So, Phineas, any thoughts about The City of Love…?" asked Isabella. "Well, it sure has cleaned up some since the world started getting better." Isabella had expected such a response from him, who always seemed to be oblivious to hints. "Oh, Phineas…your oblivion used to be so annoying, but now it's actually kinda cute…" Phineas felt ashamed and asked "hey…the last time we were here…were you…singing…?" Isabella said "Yes. Yes, I was. It bothered me that you never noticed me that one time we travelled around the world…you were so busy and dead-set on fixing that plane." "I know…I was too worried about my bet with Buford that I didn't notice what was right in front of me…heck, I didn't know what was right in front of me until late that summer…I'm sorry, Izzy." "No need to worry. I thought you were a man who liked to look forwards…" Phineas just nodded his head and said "you're right. So, what did you wanna do that whole time we were here in Paris?" "Well…" said Isabella thoughtfully. "How about we go find ourselves a little café somewhere and share a crêpe sucrée together?" "Sure." They both went and found the Café Valjean (named after the character from Les Misérables), a little place on a street corner. "Welcome to the Café Valjean!" said the owner. "Captain Flynn and wife, I presume?" "You presume correctly, sir. May we?" asked Isabella. "But of course. Perhaps I should not bring so much attention to you two this evening? I understand. George, these two need a waiter!" A young waiter came out to take their order as they sat down inside. They both tipped him in Euros and made sure to thank him with a "merci, monsieur." It was so good that they also shared a crème brûlée together. When they finished an hour later, they went on by foot. "Interested in any art, Phineas?" "Sure. I'm sure we've all seen pictures of these famous pictures, but all I know is that I've never laid my eyes on those original beauties…" "Then let's go!" said Isabella enthusiastically as they headed on towards the Louvre. After an hour of that, Phineas said "hey, my turn to suggest something here. I know you always wanted this as a kid…does the Eiffel Tower sound appealing?" Isabella almost squealed, instantly hugging his arm despite her age of 39. "I've been waiting for you to do something like that for so long" she said, quickly calming down but keeping a smile on her face. "That means that we're gonna stroll down the Champs-Élysées…together…" said Isabella, almost in a daze. On the way, they stopped for some fancy cheese samples outside stores from time to time. "It's just how I sang it those years ago…but now, it's not just wishing…it's us doing!" thought Isabella to herself as they passed under the Arc de Triompe. As they approached the Eiffel Tower's elevator to the top, Phineas said "wait here, Izzy. I've got something for you." Phineas darted off, leaving Isabella in a state of initial confusion but eventual satisfaction as Phineas came walking back with a bouquet of flowers for her. "I think I do remember something about you bringing up flowers and the Eiffel Tower…" he said with a loving smile. She gladly took them and smelled them, which he followed in doing. "They're beautiful, Phineas…thank you…" He looked lovingly into her eyes, saying "you're welcome…" as he leaned in for a kiss, she stopped his lips with her finger. "I think we should save that for the top of the tower, shall we?" He laughed to himself and said aloud "but of course…what was I thinking?" They both just stayed silent, watching as they rose higher and higher, more and more of Paris coming into view from their eagle-eye perspective. When they reached the top, one other couple was just leaving with smiles on their faces. Isabella walked to the edge and looked out over the city, an occasional TerraFleet-registered craft flying around and breaking the calmness of the breezes at the top of the tower. Phineas followed and took his place at her side, his right hand softly landing on her back, causing her to turn her head slowly towards his; he then stroked some hairs out from in front of her eyes, letting his hand find her cheek as her free hand found his. "Ma chérie…je t'aime…" said Phineas before planting his lips on hers for a prolonged yet soft kiss. They stayed there for what seemed like eternity…Isabella dropped her flowers and was now barely able to stand, while Phineas stood confidently and supported her body weight. Isabella said after they pulled away "I know I've said this before…but I gitchee gitchee goo you, too…" before kissing him with a passion not conveyed in years. It was a good hour or two that they stayed up there and enjoyed each other's company as the cool upper-level breezes blew… The End!!! Allusions *The title of chapter 2 - "Love is a Song" (opening song from Bambi) *The song "In the City of Love", and all ideas that Isabella is dying for in the song (Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!) *Shuttlecraft and the mention of warp-powered starships (Star Trek) *The idea of a Captain's Yacht shuttlecraft (Star Trek: Insurrection, Star Trek Nemesis) *The mention of transporters (Star Trek) *An organization of allied species and worlds (Star Trek) *The Café Valjean (whose namesake is the character Jean Valjean from Les Misérables) Author's Comments *"Well, this story was basically just for my own sakes; I hadn't written a whole story about Phinbella fluff in quite a while, so I felt the need to release the story for that reason (and the fact that it was a way to prevent writer's block). This wasn't really a necessary story, although I did mention an enemy species that was pretty new in the game of galactic politics. You can all expect them to appear in the following stories, so keep an open eye for my stories to come! Anyways, I released this story shortly before Valentine's Day - for obvious reasons. Since people are always putting stuff out there for Valentine's Day, I felt the need to at least do something for it as well. So I did. But you all can expect a lot more action in the stories to come (I'm working on two at the same time, since one leads right into another), so keep reading!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Phinabella Story Category:Phinbella Category:Phinabella Category:Phinabella Moment Category:PHINABELLA! Category:Phinabella Stuff Category:JUST phinabella Category:Phinebella stories Category:Phinebella Category:Future Events Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Fanfics Category:Fan-Fiction Stories Category:Phineas and isabella Category:Relationship with Phineas Category:TerraFleet Category:Romance Category:Romance, Drama, Comedy